WHAT SHOULD I DO?
by HAE'sGIRL
Summary: bagaimana jika duo duda jung yunho dan shim changmin yang masing masing dari mereka telah memiliki seorng putra yang manis. Namun tiba tiba kedua putra mereka menemukan sosok namja cantik yang mereka kira ibu mereka. Bagaimanakah nasib namja cantik tersebut?


WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Cast :

Kim jaejoong

Jung yunho

Shim changmin

Jung kyuhyun ( yunho's son )

Shim sungmin (changmin's son )

And other cast

Pairing : yunjae/minjae

Genre : family, romance, friendship.

Warning : yaoi/ boyslove/NC.. typos

Summary : bagaimana jika duo duda jung yunho dan shim changmin yang masing masing dari mereka telah memiliki seorng putra yang manis. Namun tiba tiba kedua putra mereka menemukan sosok namja cantik yang mereka kira ibu mereka. Bagaimanakah nasib namja cantik tersebut?

Chapter 1 :

KIM JAEJOONG POV.

"hah~~ pagi yang cerah, hari ini aku merasa sangat bersemangat … hahaha , ayo kim jaejoong mulai hari mu iniii~~ fighting! Pertama aku harus mengantarkan Koran dan susu,,,"

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku pun ergegas mengamil sepeda tuaku, kemudian ku kayuh untuk mengambil susu dan Koran yang akan kuantarkan ke rumh –rumh yang ada di kompleks ini.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan dengan mengayuh sepeda kesayangn ku ini, aku kemudian langsung mengamil susu dan Koran yang telah disediakan oleh paman disana.

"pamannn~~ aku ambilkoran dan susunya." Teriakku keras

"baiklah jae~~ hati hati di jalan ne…"

"ne paman,, aku erangkat dulu~~~"

"ne~~~~"

Setelah itu aku pun mulai mengayuh sepedaku ke rumh rumah d kompleks ini yang lumaan banyak penghuninya,

"hah~~ capeknya…mmm,, tinggal 1 rumah lagiii~~ fighting kim jaejoong!"

Setelah selesai mengantarkan Koran dan susu, aku pun langsung bergegas menuju tmpat bekerjaku ang ke dua yaitu HEAVEN, restoran terkenal yang ada di seoul. Mengapa aku dpat bekerja disana? mm.. *mungkin hnya keberuntungn* oh tentu saja karena aku ini pandai memasak, sehingga dengan sekali mencoba masakanku bos d restoran itu langsung tertarik padaku, *oh..tapi ku piker itu karena bosmu itu tertarik dengan kecantikanmu #plak *author rebut ih*. Dengn semangat ang menggebu gebu(?) aku pun memasuki restoran itu, yang ternate masih sepi dan hanya ada bosku ang akhir akhir ini katanya rajin sekali datang ke restorannya ini.

"SElamat pagii semua~~~! " teriakku mumpung aku lihat tak ada orang disini.

"ah~~ jae.. kau sudah datang rupanya. Kenapa pagi pagi sekLI? Karawan ang lain belom ad yang datang."

"a..ah~~ bos sudah datang ternyata. Maaf saya berteriak, saya piker tidak ada orang hhehe… hmm dan entah kenapa saya hari ini bersemangat sekali, hehehe."

"oh begitu, jae.. hmm,, baiklahh~~ mungkin hari ini kau akan mendapatkan keberuntungn.. "

"heheh, saya piker juga begitu, bos… "

"ya sudahh cepat sekarang ganti ajumu itu, dan mulailah bekerja. "

"baiklah bos.."

Setelah berbincang sedikit dengn bos tampanku itu yang bernama kim hyunjoog, aku pun kemudian bergegas menuju lokerku untuk mengamil baju khas resrtoran ini.

"okay~~ wktunya pake seragam kebanggaanku ini…*beberapa menit kemudian …mmmm, perfect. Saatnya bekerja…"

Setelah berganti baju aku kemudian bergegas menemui bos tampanku itu,

"bos, aku sudah selesai.. mm apakah saya boleh membantumu, ?"

"ah tentu saja jae~~ ayo kemari"

"apa ang sedang anda lakukan bos,?"

"ah aku sedang memandingkan jumlah pengeluaran dan pemasukan restoran ini."

"ooo.. "

"ah… ternyata, hasilnya memuaskan sekali.. kkkkk, mungkin karena ad orng cantik disini yah..hahaha"

"kalo boleh tau, siapa orang cantik itu bos? Bukankah yang bekerja disini Cuma namja saja(?)"

"hmm… iya jae~~ "

"lalu siapa orang cantik itu bos" aku pu sangat penasaran, dengan siapa yang dibilang cantik oleh bosku itu. "

"apakah kau benar benar ingin tau jae ?. iya kembali bertanya padaku sambil memandangku dengan intens, ang berhasil membuatku gugup.

"ah.. t… tentu saja bos.. aku sangat penasaran… hehhe" jawaku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"benar kauu ingin tau mmm? " tanyanya lagi dan yang mengagetkanku adalah, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Hingga jarak antara wajahku dan bosku ini hanya beberapa senti saja. Sambil memandang mataku dengan intens.

"i…iya ..boss… "

"mm… ituuu….KAU!"

"…."

teriaknya di depan mukaku. 'ah dia berhasil membuat pipiku memerah dan kaget!' akupun terdiam.

"hahaha… jae~~ pipimu merahhh, kau manis sekali kalau seperti itu, ahahaha"

"ah.. b..bos, an..anda bisa saja… jangn bercanda bos,, mana mungkin aku cantik, aku ini seorang namja, seharusnya kau menyebutku tampan bos "

"mmm … tapi kenataannya kau cantik, jae~ "

"….."

Dan sekarang aku mersa gugup. Sehingga tidak berani untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. beberapa menit, suasana menjadi sepi.. mungkin karena hari ini memang hari keeruntunganku. Karena akhirnya karyawan ang lain berdatangan.

"selamat pagii~~" kata mereka semua.

"ah~~ kalian akhirnya datang juga.. selamat pagii…."

"mmm…. Baiklah.. karena kalian semua sudah datang… cepatlah kemali bekerja.. "

Pagi itu pun suasana restoran sangat rame sehingga membuat paga pelayan dan koki menjadi sangat sibuk.

"jaejoong ah~~ !"

"iya hyung?"

"tolong belikan hyung ikan segar d pasar, persediaan kita sudah hampir habis."

"baiklah hyung. "

"dan tolong cepat yahh! Pesanan masih bnyak"

"baiklah hyung.. aku pergi,"

"ne… hati hati jae.. "

Aku pun segera meluncur ke pasar untuk membeli ikan, dengan kecepatan penuh aku kayuh spedaku menuju pasar.

"ayoo… cepat kim jaejoong.. kau harus cepatt… hyaaaa~~~ "

Beberapa menit kemudian akupun sampi di pasar.

"huahhh~~ akhirnya sampai juga…mmm, aku harus segera mencari ikan salmon."

Setelah lama berkeliling, akhirnya aku menemukan ikan salmon yang ku carii.

"hah .. itu dia, untung masih segarr~~ kkkkk.. ahjumma, aku beli ikan ini 10 kilo(?) yahh"

"baik tuan.."

Setelah itu akupun kembali ke restoran,

restoran.

Akupun segera berlari menuju dapur, namun tiba tiba ada seorng anak kecil yang berteriak di dalam restoran, seketika semua pelanggan restoran termasuk aku menoleh ke ara sumber suara.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Anak itu berteriak sangat kencang. Dan satu lagi, yang membuatku bertanya Tanya, apakah dia melihat kearahku? 'wait tunggu dulu, kenapa semua orng melihat kearahku?' wae?' ketika aku sedang asik bertanyatanya dengan diriku sendiri yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawabannya, aku dikagetkan oleh tarikan di bajuku.

'eihh … nugu? Anak kecil itu?'

"MOMMY!"

'mommy? Nugu? Aku?'

"MOMMY!"

"siapa yang kau panggil 'mommy' itu, anak manis ?"

"momy,, mommy…" jawbnya sambil menarik narik bajuku"

"a…aku,? T..tapi aku bukan mommymu itu, adik manis…dimana orang tuamu hm?"

"mommy… hueeee~~~~~ "

"eittss… tunggu – tunggu kenapa kau menangiss…. Ssstttt~~ jangn menangis, hyung akan membantumu mencari orangtuamu." Akupun memeluknya dengan maksud agar dapat memuatnya tenang.

"momy… hikzz.. mommy~~kyunnie au mommy~~" anak manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"iya hyung akan memantumu mencari mommymu.. sampai ketemu… hyung janji…"

"capii.. hikzz.. mommy kyunnie ada di cini… "

"mwo.. odiga?"

"inyii…"sambil menujuk kearahku

'mwo? Aku?' "ah~~ aniya adik manis, hyung ini namja.. dan gak mungkin hyung adalah mommymu.. hmm…"

"mommy… cidak cayang cama kyunie lagi ? hikz.. hikzz…" anak manis itu mulai menangis.

"ah..a..aniya adik kecil… hyung suka sama kyunie kok…. Kyunie maniss" jawabku berharap dia tidak menangis lagi, karena aku sudah mulai merasa gugup dengan tatapan para pelanggan restoran ini yang selalu menatap kearahku, dan mungkin mereka mengira aku adalah seorang 'ibu' yang jahat pada anaknya. 'heung~~~~'

Namun tiba – tiba ada seorang namja tampan dan juga err.. sexy.. menuju kea rah kami.

'aigo.. siapa lagi ini, apakah dia akan memaraiku, ah ataudia akan langsung memunuhku?ah..aniya…aku masih ingin hidup.'

"ah~~ maaf noona, maafkan atas kelancangan anakku.. mungkin dia mengira kau adalah ibunya."

"a..a..ne.. gwaenchanayoo.. a..apakah ini anakmu?"

"ne… dia putraku… "

"a..syukurlah.. *aku menyerahkan anak manis ini pada 'appa'nya* i…ini, dia tadi menangis, mm..maafkan aku ..ne?"

"hmm.. ne noona, gwaenchanayo.. " jawabnya samil tersenyum padaku.

"daddy… icuu mommy~~~ hueeeee~~ kyunie mau mommy~~~~hueeee…daddy….."

'aishhh… anak itu menanis lagi.'

"tapi sayang dia bukan mommy mu,,hm…"

"anyooo… icuu mommy kyuniee~~~ hikz… hikzz…kyunie mau mommy…" tangisannya kembali pecah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku, minta digendong.

'aigoo.. apa yang harus aku lakukan…aishh'

"ah.. maaf noona, bisakah kau ikut mengantar anakku pulang. A…aku mohon noona… "

'aigoo.. anak dan appa tenyata sama saja.'

"t…tapi t..tuan. aku masih harus bekerja. "

"mm… baiklah aku akan meminta izin pada bosmu"

"n..ne…t..tapi….."

Seelum aku selesai bicara. Dia langsung menyerahkan kemaali anaknya padaku dan namja tampan itu langsung bergegas menuju ruangan bosku.'ah.. lancang sekali dia.'

HAE's GIRL

YUNHO POV.

'AIGOOO.. yeoja itu cantik sekali, hiiihihii,,, anakku memang pintar… nak, kurasa kau akan segera mempunyai eomma baru.'

Setela kejadian tadi aku pun memutuskan untuk bergegas untuk mencari bos malaikat cantik itu.

'aishh… ruangan bosnya dimana sihhh?' tanyaku dalam hati. *beberapa menit kemudian.*

"ah… bingo.. itu dia…." Aku pun segera menuju ke ruangan tersebut. Dan membuka pintunya dengan tergesa – gesa.

BRAKKK

"hyunjoong ah~~ aku mau minta sesuatu padamu..ini penting!"

"yakkkkk!.. ada apa hyung, kau mengagetkanku saja….. "

'inii sanagt penting joong-ah~~~ ini menyangkut tentang anakkuuu….."

"mwo? Waeyooo? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

.

.

.

TBC

pls review..

thanks^^


End file.
